Our Eriks
by A Piece of My Heart
Summary: A tribute to Erik, and how phanphic writers have made him each their own.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Phantom of the Opera. All rights belong to Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and other associated parties.

A/N: This is an idea that I have seen done in other fandoms I enjoy. This is not only a tribute to the characters, but to POTO phanphic writers everywhere.

* * *

**Our Eriks**

A Piece of My Heart

His magic entranced us, and we entered his life.

His mysterious nature intrigued us, and we were anxious to discover more. Being inexperienced explorers in this new realm, we equipped ourselves with facts of Victorian Paris and a plethora of phrases in romantic French. We were drawn out of the monotony of reality into a surreal world of beautiful darkness. We made him each our own.

All our own.

We made him explore his personal demons. We brought him to the brink of insanity time and time again, only to save him from himself, and sometimes not. We made him probe the darkest depths of his soul, often times having never seen the light of day.

We made him fall in love numerous times. Many times it was Christine, the wide-eyed chorus girl. Some times it was another girl, one who helped make him forget the pain of rejection. Sometimes it was a girl in his past, a girl who springs from the deep wells of our imaginations. We drove him crazy trying to figure out which woman – or man – to love.

We tortured him with memories. With the memory of his mother's denial of love. With the errors of his past loves, Luciana and others that who been birthed in our minds. We have kept him awake into the bitter watches of the night contemplating old crimes and sins that have come back to haunt him.

We have fought with our pens, for him and with him. We have penned new challenges. We have placed obstacles in his path with the hopes that he may grow as a character. We have written new foes and dangers so that he may come to a realization of love and caring in the world.

We have rejoined him with old acquaintances. At times, we had him face old foes and ultimately triumph. We brought the beloved Nadir Khan back to his life, to act as his conscience and and entertain us their bickering. We restored Christine into his life, and watched shamelessly as he fell in love with her all over again.

We loved bringing him to his extremes. We reveled in watching him turn into a ruthless slayer. We delighted in yielding his infinitely sweet and tender side.

We watched as he endured fatherhood. We made him freight and panic over his beloved. We smiled inwardly as he worried over the smallest details. We sat next to him as he held the hand of his love. We rejoiced as the joys and pains of parenthood changed him, as he learned a new joy. We felt pride as he watched his child grow. We felt the same surge of chaotic emotions as he learned of the existence of his child.

We brought him many abandoned children and battered Christines to shelter and nurture.

We have taken him all over the world - Italy, France, Sweden, Persia, and beyond. To opera cellars and dark crypts. To secluded mansions and cramped townhouses. We have journeyed with him to our own time and other realities.

We had him play many roles. He became a teacher, student, lover, brother, uncle, employer, composer, architect, doctor, inventor, counselor and angel. We took his pains and fears and made them our own

He took has by the hand on adventures. He battled killers with callous killers and secret organizations with vendettas. He's demonstrated his unparalleled skill with a Punjab lasso. He amused us by frightening the ballet rats, all while keeping his signature elegance.

In return, we gave him love. Acceptance. Caring regardless of physical appearances. A family.

He came into our lives, our opera ghost, and we were forever changed.

* * *

A/N: This is something I have been wanting to do for a long time. I just waited until I was a little more familiar with this genre of fiction. I have seen Erik play many roles, and this is a dedication to what he has come to mean to each of us phans and how we view him. Please do review. I would like to know everyone's opinions.

Miles of smiles,

Mirea


	2. Please Read Author's Note

Author's Note

I am sorry to post this, because technically I am not supposed to be doing this blush. Anyways, I just wanted to make an announcement about something I've decided to put on.

I recently set up a campaign call the **POTO Reader's Choice Phanphiction Awards**. It is a place where anyone can submit a piece of phanphiction that they particularly liked or a story that they have written on their own. After the period for submissions has come to an end, reader's are given the chance to vote for their favorite stories within the separate categories.

I am hoping that it is successful, so I am trying to let as many people as possible know about this. The web address for the site of the awards is in my bio. This is my way of giving back to the author's who have kept me entertained for many a rainy after noon. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Mirea


End file.
